poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Minka Mark
' Minka Mark '''is a pink spider monkey with a talent for abstract art and is one of the main characters of Littlest Pet Shop. She is very hyperactive and known to be a chatterbox. But she can easily get distracted by things like food, shiny objects, or simply swinging on a tire swing. Minka is hyper and silly, just like Pinkie Pie. Background In Grounded during a DNA test, it is initially included that she is a rare breed of monkey called a "Minkey". This conclusion is negated later when it turns out her test results got mixed up with Zoe's and that she is a normal kind of monkey (albeit a pink one). Personality Minka Mark is a very peppy little monkey, and to top it off she's also very hyper. She loves to spends her days painting and chatting it up. Or searching someone's head for food while they speak to her. Most-likely because she is a monkey, she just can't help but be distracted by even the simplest of things. Though it could also just be because she's too hyper to pay attention to one thing for long amounts of time. Minka's passion lies in art however, but not just any art: Abstract. There is nothing she likes more then just grabbing a few cans of paint and throwing it around at anything nearby, be it a canvas or a window. It has been revealed, however, that she cannot work under stress or pressure. When she realized that by selling her art and that it would no longer be fun, she went through a small meltdown that took Russell's apology to make her feel better and resume painting. In episode 9, "Dumb Dumbwaiter" It is revealed that she is highly claustrophobic when trapped in the dumbwaiter stating that she was a "space monkey" and went as far as screaming when in panic. Outfits *Spy uniform *A blue French painter's outfit *A red arabian themed two-piece dress with a small print design on the skirt. Her pigtails are absent, instead she has flowery red and yellow pieces with gold dangle pieces attached. She has gold bracelets and red and gold earrings that match her forehead piece. *A messy white wig with a pair of sunglasses. Her pigtails were worn messily as well. *A white button up shirt with her hair pulled into a tall, slightly wavy beehive. *For Penny's imagination spot, Minka had pulled her hair into a big bun held with a few crystal pieces. She also has a pair of white sunglasses and elbow length white gloves. On her tail is a crystal jewelry piece, matching her earrings. *A purple, red, and yellow ruffled dress with a dark purple cloth on her head with many fruits on top to give her the appearance of a fruit dancer. She also had gold earrings. *Minka wore the same sparkling blue dress, necklace, and white gloves the other girls had during the sweet shop song. Her hair was worn in a similar fashion, giving it the appearance of ice cream with multiple cyan colored pieces of candy and matching colored earring. *A white top with yellow neck piece along with a red belt and blue and pink skirt with a black cloth skirt over it. Around her head is a red bandana with a big orange flower. *During the candy fight, Minka wore a skirt made of licorice with yellow candy band around the top matching her necklace. On her head was a purple orb of candy head piece with multiple pieces of candycane decorating it. Minka had also covered her body with mint, and light blue frosting. *Star Trek outfit *A blue, gray, and brown themed Scottish war attire. She let her hair down and put blue and white paint all over her face. *A pink shirt with Zoe's face on it, including a white bandanna and Z-marks on her cheeks. *In Frenemies, she is wearing a yellow dress *A wedding gown with very pale yellow and green tint to it with a green ribbon around her waist and elbow length gloves. Also worn were crystal earrings to match her tiara. Her hair was pulled back into a single bun. *An operating uniform with white mouth mask and socks. *For the clown party, Minka wore a red top with cow styled chaps, brown boots, and a yellow bow at her neck. She also had a blue clown nose and blue makeup with white around her lips. Her hair was puffed and worn with red bows. *A top with tie, black pants, and a white doctors jacket over it. Her hair with lavender bow was worn down and very stylized with star earrings, giving her the appearance of Jem from Jem and the Holograms. Trivia *Minka will meet the FT Squad in ''The FT Squad Goes to Littlest Pet Shop. *Minka will meet Team Robot in Emerl's Adventure's of Thomas & Friends: The Adventure Begins *She likes to collect Russell's quills. *She can sleep upside down with her tail and eat a banana with her feet. *Minka will will meet Thomas, Twilight Sparkle, and their friends in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Littlest Pet Shop: Blythe's Big Adventure. *Minka guest stars in Brian Griffin's Adventures of Planes, Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Planes: Fire & Rescue, Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of King Kong, Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Terminator, Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Terminator II: Judgment Day, Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Terminator III: Rise of the Machines, Thomas, Twilight Sparkle and The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe, Thomas, Twilight Sparkle and The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian, Thomas and Twilight's Adventure with Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius and Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meet Shrek. Gallery 11780293_1618494911773425_1839676935_o_by_varg45-d931jx2.png|Minka Mark (younger) Minka corrupted by the Sith (wielding her Lightsabers).png|Minka Mark corrupted by the Sith Category:HEROINES Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Littlest Pet Shop Characters Category:Animal characters Category:Characters Category:Monkeys Category:Pets Category:Animals Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Frankie Stein and Draculaura's Adventures allies Category:The FT Squad Allies Category:Barney's Allies Category:Mr. Conductor's Adventures Team Category:Team Robot's Best Allies Category:Lilo & Stitch's Adventures team Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Supporters of the Cutie Mark Crusaders Category:Honored Guests to Canterlot Category:Females Category:Happy-go-lucky Category:Silly Characters Category:Singing characters Category:Claustrophobia Category:Characters who break the fourth wall Category:Chatterboxes Category:Littlest Pets Category:Dual-Wielders Category:Artists Category:Hiatt Grey's Honorary Team Members Category:Sega Ultimate All-Stars League Team Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:Peter Pan and Tinkerbell's Adventures Allies Category:Miles Callisto's Adventures allies Category:Noah's Adventure allies Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies